Party at Naruto's
by XDeathsTouch
Summary: Naruto decides to have a party at his house.What happens when someone puts alchohol in the drink. pairings: NarutoxHinata SasukexSakura NejixTenten InoxShikamaru.
1. The Invitations

Desclaimer: No I do not own Naruto.

NarutosGirl52: Well...this is my first time writing a Naruto story and posting it hope yall like.

Narutodecides to have a party at his house.What happens when someone put alchohol in the drink. usual pairings NarutoxHinata SasukexSakura NejixTenten InoxShikamaru and more.

* * *

Peacefull day in Konaoha. The sun was shining, and the wind was blowing.

Naruto was running down the street he had a stack of cards that said "party." Naruto saw Sasuke and Sakura. He shouted their names and they turned around.

"Hey,Sakura-chan...Sasuke.." Naruto said and looked at sasuke who looked like he wasn't paying attention,but really was.

"Hey Naruto" Sakura said in her normal happy voice.

"Hey, Sakura-chan do you want to come to my party that i'm throwing at my house." Naruto handed an invitation to Sakura and she started to read it.

"Sure" Sakura looked at Sasuke and back to Naruto.

"No...I am not inviting Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"But why?" Sakura said.

Sasuke turned around at the sound of his name and said,"Hn."

"Pleeeeese Naruto." Sakura gave Naruto the puppy dog face.

"...Ok fine." Naruto said and threw the invitation to Sasuke.

"Yay!" Sakura jumped up and down clapping her hands.

"Why are you giving this to me?" Sasuke looked at the invitation and then to Naruto.

"Sakura begged me to give it to you, it's an invitation to my party." Naruto said in an annoyed tone.

"Fine, I'll go." Sasuke walked off and shoved the invitation into his pocket.

Sakura also had to go, she said she had to go home and help her mother clean the house.Naruto walked down the street he heard two familiar voices bickering.

"Why are you so damn lazy all the time!" Ino said looking down at Shikamaru who was sitting on the floor.

"Why are you so troublesom?" Shikamaru said.

"... two questions that will never be answered..." Chouji said while eating his chips.

"Shut up Chouji!" Shikamaru and Ino both said at the same time.

"Hey guys." Naruto said and smiled.

"Hey Naruto." Chouji said.

"Hey"

"What are you doing here?"Ino siad rudely.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to my party?" Naruto said and handed them invitations.

The three of them read the invitation and it said:

_Hey,_

_I would like to invite you to my party. It will be hosted at my house on saturday. _

_there will be chips and pizza. A lot of drinks, of course no alchohol.The party will start at 8:00 PM _

_and you can leave anytime you want. I hope to see you all there!_

"Sure i'll go" Shikamaru said and put the invitation into his pocket.

"Ok i'll go. Is Sasuke-kun gonna be there?" Ino said and looked at naruto.

"Yeah"

Later Chouji said he would come and then Naruto went to see if he could find anybody else.It was now dark and he had seen everybody else but Hinata he said he would go and find her tomorrow.He went to the Ichiraku ramen bar and sat down.he ordered some ramen. He looked at the end of the bar and he saw Hinata sitting,eating ramen.

"Hey Hinata-chan" naruto said and gaveHinata a big smile.

"H-hi N-naruto-kun" Hinata said and kept twiddling with her two indew fingers.

"I was wondering if you want to come to my party,it's going to be at my house." Naruto said and handed Hinata the last of his invitations.

"S-sure Naruto-kun" Hinata said and excepted his invitation.

"Cool"naruto gave another smile.

"I got to go home now Naruto-kun, bye" hinata said and payed for her ramen and left.

_' first time i heardHinata-chan say a sentence without studdering...'

* * *

_

Hey, hope you liked

I can't wait til Naruto comes on toonami but it would have been better if they put it on adult swim,because they would have been able to show blood but oh well.

review!


	2. The party

Desclaimer: No I don't own Naruto

NarutosGirl52: Well this is chapter 2,hope ya'll like!

* * *

It was time for the party.Naruto had gotten everything the way he wanted it to be. He was already dressed.He had taken a shower earlier in the day. It was now 8:50 and he was expecting his guests to come any second now.

"I bet you anything in the world that the cool guys will be late." Naruto said to nobody.

DING DONG!

Naruto went over to the door and opened it. He saw basicly everybody who he invited but two people were missing.

"Hey guys!" Naruto said. He moved aside so the people could come.

They all came in and then Naruto put on some music.When everybody was dancing and some people were talking Naruto decided to pull the best prank, he put alchohol in the bowl of juice. He was going to put a video camera in the hall way so he could record everything that happens. His big plan was to take the tape from the camera of when everybody was drunk and put on every channel so everybody in Konoha would see it. It was the best prank.

Now we go over to Sasuke and Sakura they were talking about some unidentified things.

"Sasuke-kun, when was the last time you smiled?" Sakura asked.

"...I don't know."

Then suddenly Ino came up and started to hug Sasuke."Sasuke-kun you have got to dance with me!" Ino said trying to kiss Sasuke.

"No he doesn't Ino Pig!"Sakura said pulling Ino off of Sasuke.

"Ino...I rather dance with Sakura than dance with on Sakura..let's dance." Sasuke said pulling Sakura's hand.

Ino got really mad she knew that she had to get revenge.Meanwhile, Sakura was blushing a lot, she was dance with Sasuke the same person who said she was annoying and that she was weak.She thought that he danced good.But he told her a while ago that he didn't dance...oh well.

Afetr the song was over,Sasuke and Sakura went to go sit down. Sasuke felt a little wired,I think he had a little too much to drink.

"Sakura...you know what...your kinda cute when you blush..."

(Neji and Tenten)

Tenten was talking to Neji she had not had many things to drink she just finished taking a sip of juice.

"Hey Neji, does this drink taste weird to you?" Tenten said giving the cup to Neji.

Neji took a sip of the juice,"Yeah,tastes like alchohol."

It was a while later and basicly everybody was danceing except for Ino and Shikamaru.

"Shika...is it me...or is everyone dancing but us?" Ino said, she was sitting next to Shikamaru.

"Yup..."

"You want to dance?" Ino said blushing.

"Sure."

_' Why am I blushing...I don't even like Shikamaru...or...do I?'_

(Naruto and Hinata)

Naruto and Hinata just finished dancing.Hinata wasn't feeling all that well. She felt hot and since everyone was dancing it was hot.

"Hinata-chan do you feel ok? you don't look so well." Naruto said feeling Hinata's head,this made her blush madly.

"Y-yeah i'm f-" Hinata then collapsed.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto said and went over to her,he picked her up and went to his room to put her on the bed. Everyone followed.

"Sakura-chan, go get the ice pack." Naruto said and then when Sakura came back up with the icepack he put it on Hinata's head.

A while later,Hinata woke up everbody was downstairs partying. Naruto was next to her and he was watching TV.

"N-Naruto-kun,what h-happened?" Hinata said feeling her head.

"You passed out downstairs.Are you feeling any better?" Naruto said.

"Yeah,y-you want t-to go back d-downstairs?" Hinata said getting off of his bed.

"Sure."

When Naruto went downstairs,he expected to see people drunk...but they weren't.

"What happened?" Naruto said and then he looked over to th punch bowl.

It was gone.

"Naruto were're not stupid...I threw out the punch bowl and then I got some soda's from the basement." Neji said.

"Damn." Naruto said...he was kinda sad that his best plan didn't work.

"Anyway...who wants to play truth or dare?" Naruto said and then looked at everybody...they looked nervouse.

A million sure's were heard.So they all sat down in a circle.

"So who wants to go first?" Sasuke said.

"..." Nobody wanted to go first

"I'll go." Sakura said.

"Ino, truth or dare?" Sakura said smiling.

"Dare.I'm not afraid." Ino said.

Sakura smiled devishly," I dare you not to like Sasuke-kun!"

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ino said and then gave Sakura a death glare.

"Fine" Everybody was starteled that Ino didn't say anything back.

"Ok Ino your turn." Tenten said and then smiled.

"Ok,Neji truth or dare?" She looked at Neji who had a calm expression on his face.

"Dare"

"Ok,I dare you to go out in the street take off your clothes and then go up to random people and tell them you think they are cute"Ino said and then she looked at Neji.He looked like this O.O

"Ino you are evil." Sakura said and then Ino said, "I know"

So Neji went out into the street he took of his clothes and then...he went up to this lady and told her she was pretty.Everybody got their video cameras out and started to tape it. Neji got slapped over a million times, by men,women and old lady's.

"Hey sunny why don't you come over my house and we can get freaky." This old lady said to the nude Neji.

Neji was afraid so he ran for his life."RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN!"Neji said and ran away.

Neji finally finished the dare.So now he got his clothes back on and then they all went back inside.They all sat in a circle and then it was Neji's turn.

"Ok, Hinata, truth or dare?" Neji said and had a smirk on his face.

"T-truth." Hinata said.

"Who do you like in this room?" Neji said and his smirk never went away.

"N-nobody.." Hinata said and blushed.

"Hinata-chan tell the truth."Naruto said and then smiled.

"I-I like ...N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata said and her face turned into a crimson red.

"Y-you like me?" Naruto said pointing to himself.

"H-hai."

Naruto was surprised.He had a crush on Hinata like since forever.Now that he knew that she liked him he was happy.

"Ok Hinata your turn."Sakura said and then smiled.

"O-ok, Sakura-chan truth or dare?" Hinata said and smiled.She had a good idea.

"M-me? Ok I pick dare." Sakura said and then got scared or the smile Hinata was giving her.

"Ok,I dare you to kiss, Sasuke." Hinata said.

Sakura started to blush,"O-ok." So Sakura got up and then she went over to Sasuke.

Sakura blushed she was finally going to kiss Sasuke.

''I can't belive that Sakura is going to kiss me.Wait,I don't like her! '

Sakura got in front of Sasuke she went down to kiss him he went to kiss her to.They were so close then a flsh of lighning came and the power went out.

A girly scream was heard.

"Ok, which one of you girls did that." Neji said.

All the girls said at the sametime,"Not me."

All of the boys looked at Kiba,"hehe...sorry...I tend to somteimes scream like a girl." Kiba said,and then started to blush of embaressment.

"Well this sucks the power went out." Shikamaru said and then Shino said, "Idiot."

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me a long time to write I have more idea's but I don't want to hurt your eye's from looking at the screan.I will try to update soon . 


	3. For that moment

Deslaimer: No I don't own Naruto.

NarutosGirl52:Well this is chapter 3 hope you like.

* * *

"Guys,I'm scared.."Naruto said looking for a flashlight in the kitchen while evrybody else was in the living room.

"Shut up and just find a damn flashlight." Ino said and she was hanging on to Shikamaru..

"I think your just as scared as him." Shikamaru said and had a smile on his face.

"Shut up." Ino said and hit him on the head.

"...how troublesom..."

"Well, I have to use the bathroom."Tenten said, she wasn't afraid of the dark,so yeah...

Tenten was sitting next to Lee so he put out his foot by accedent and then she fell,on top of Neji.she fell on top of him and she accedentally kissed him.

They both started to blush, Inside neji was thinking _' Thank god it's in the dark and know one saw.'_

But little did they know that everyone saw what had just happened.Tenten got up and said sorry to Neji,she went to the bathroom and then came back making sure that Lee's foot wasn't there..

"Yay! I found the flashlight." Naruto turned it on but he looked inside and there was no batteries, "damn." So Naruto went to go and look for some batteries.

"So...what do we do know?" Kiba said hugging Shino because he was scared.

"H-how about we continue the game when N-Naruto-kun comes back?" Hinata said.

"Hey, I have an idea let's all get drunk and sing karaoke?"Chouji said and they all started to laugh.

Finally Naruto found a flashlight and then he found some bateries.When he came in he saw then all sitting in the living room.

"Well I got the flashlight" Naruto said and went to go and sit next to Hinata.

"So what do we do know?" Shino said trying to pull Kiba's hands off of him, but it didn't work.

"Why don't we continue to play the game?" Naruto said and then turned he flashlight on.

"I'm kinda getting bored of that game." Sakura said and started to blush.

"So why don't we just sit here and wait until the power comsback on?" Ino said and then a big flash of thunder came and Ino got scared, she huggd Shikamaru even tighter.

"Ino, I would appreciate it if you would get off of me." Shikamaru said.

"But i'm scared." Ino said hugging Shikamaru even more. (If that's possible.)

"It's raining really hard, the ground looks muddy." Lee said and then looked at everyone who looked like they were all thinking the same thing.

"What happeneds if we get stuck here beacause it's too hard to see the road?" Chouji said and then looked at everybody.

"Well, you guys can sleep over?" Naruto said.

Naruto noticed something fall onto his shoulder when he looked over he saw that Hinata fell asleep.He didn't know what to do.He started to blush a little.

"Awwwww, how cute Naruto's blushing." Ino and Sakura teased.

"Hey Naruto's finally got's himself a girl." Kiba said teasingly. Neji sent him a death glare and then Kiba shut up, afraid to talk, if glares could kill, Kiba would have been dead already.

"Naruto let me get her off of you." Neji got up and went over to Naruto. He tried to pick Hinata up but he couldn't,she hugged Naruto and wouldn't let go.

"Naruto she won't let go of you I guess to have to stay like that." Neji went back to where he was sitting and sat down.

Naruto didn't want Hinata to be uncomfertable when she woke up so he picked up Hinata and placed her on his lap.

_' Hinata-chan looks cute when she sleeps. ' _

Kiba finally let go of Shino and then got up to get a drink in the fridge. When Kiba got up Shino fell over and started to snore. Everybody started to laugh evern Neji.

"I didn'tknow that Shino snored." Kiba said.

Sasuke was quiet, he was thinking a lot lately,he's been thinking of asking Sakura out, he had a crush on her since like forever.But he never told her. He wanted some fresh air.

"I'm going outside for some air." Sasuke said and he got up.

"But Sasuke-kun you'll get wet." Sakura said and then looked at him who looked like he didn't care.

"I'm going to sit on the porch." Sasuke went outside and sat in the chair.

"I think i'm going to get some air too." Sakura said and also got up and went outside.

(Outside)

"Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura said looking for Sasuke outside on the porch.

When she heard no reply she got worried, she shouted his name again but no answer.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said, this time she saw Sasuke comming from the rain.

"Sakura, what are you doing out here?" Sasuke said 5 feet away from Naruto's house, he was still in the rain.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said and then ran to Sasuke and hugged him.

"What" Sasuke said in his emotionless voice.

Sakura was surprised that Sasuke didn't already pull her off of him, this time Sasuke hugged her back.

"Sakura, can I tell you something?" Sasuke asked still hugging Sakura.

"Sure"

"I've wanting to tell you this for a while...you've gotten stronger, and training everyday with you made me realize that...i've devolloped feelings for you that I have never felt...I like you." Sasuke said in a calm voice.

"I like you too." Sakura said, she looked up and Sasuke looked down, their faces got clorser and closer, Sakura's lips pressed against Sasuke's.

For that moment,

Time stopped.

I felt your lips press against mine,

For that moment,

Time stopped.

They pulled away, Sakura notice that they were stillin th rain.

"Sasuke we should go in now." Sakura then grabbed Sasuke's hand and they walked back. They were both blushing.

* * *

NarutosGirl52: Well hope you like this chapter I will be making another chapter soon. And i'm also making another story, It's going to be about that they go to a haunted house for the night and they are split up. 


	4. Catch me

Desclaimer: No I do not own Naruto.

NarutosGirl52:Hey sorry for the long update but I had a seriouse case of writer's block I would appreciate it if you guys gave me idea's

* * *

When Sasuke and Sakura got inside they were surprised to see that everyong was sitting on the couch.

"What took you guys so long, damn." Naruto said. Hinata was sitting right next to him.

Naruto had three couches, one fit two poeple, on it was Shikamaru and Ino, sitting on the couch that fit three poeple was Naruto, Hinata and Shino, in the couch that fit one person was Neji (Tenten was sitting on his lap...blushing) and everybody else was sitting on the floor.

"So what do we do now, Oh and Sasuke, Sakura the pewer came back a while ago." Chouji said eating some of his chips.

"Well, I have some scary movies that we could watch." Naruto said opening one of the cabinets in the living room...wich was full of horror movies.

"Ok s-sure" Ino said hugging Shikamaru.

"Do you HAVE to hug me?"

"Yes now shut up."

"How troubelsome..."

"Yeah than we can all laugh when Naruto shit's his pants." Kiba said laughing.

"That only happened once!" Naruto said and then crossed his arms...

"HAHAH----Wha?" Kiba's face turned from happy to disgusted.

(A cupple minutes later)

"So it's decided...we're going to watch House On a Haunted Hill?" Naruto said holding the movie up.

"Yup" they all said in unison.

Naruto put on the DVD and then shut ALL of the lights off in the house to make it scarier.Sakura jumped when he shut the lights off and hugged Sasuke and Ino did the same with Shiikamru (Poor Shika).

When the movie started the firts thing it showed was a doctor putting a dude on a table and cutting him open.Ino just hugged Shikamaru tighter and closed her eyes. Sakura just watched and Hinata was hugging Shino ( She did this by accedent not on purpose.)Naruto looked over to see how Hinata was doing and she saw that she was hugging Shino. He got mad but held it in _' Why can't Hiniata-chan be hugging me?' _

Hinata finally let go of Shino and then was back to normal.In the middle of the movie it got to a scary part where this girl got a camera and went to the basement by herself (what a stupid Idea)and saw a table when she faced the table with the camera she saw ghosts opening some body when she took the camera away she didn't see anything then when she looked throught the camera again the ghosts were comming after her...and they killed her.When she screamed all of the girls (and kiba) jumped up and Hinata hugged Naruto. Naruto started to blush and so did Hinata when she realized what she did.

It was still raining and then the power went out again...and yet another scream.

"Kiba, can you stop screaming?" Neji said and looked Kiba's way.

"I would, but that wasn't me." Kiba said.

"Than who the hell was it?" Shino said calmly.

_"It was me." _said a glowing figure comming from behind the couches.

"Who the HELL are you?" Sasuke said.

_"I am the ghost that lived in this house." _She said.

"Well...what do you want?" Ino said and then let go of shikamaru.

_' Sure she can talk to a ghost without holding to me but she can't see a scary movie without holding me...' _Shikamaru thought.

_"I want a human body to be mine!" _She said.

"Yeah, don't be jelouse that your ghost body is ugly and all of us girls are pretty!" Ino said.

The ghost just looked at Ino.

_"I'll just take the weakest girl!" _The ghost said and charged at Hinata.

The ghost charged at Hinata and took over her body.

"Hinata!" Naruto said and looked at the now possessed Hinata.

"HAHAHAHAH! Finally i have a solid body!" The Ghost/Hinata said and then ran trowds the door and ran outside.

"Come on we have to get her back!" Naruto said and then looked around the room, everybody was unconsiouse," Damn.That ghost must have done something to them!"naruto said and ran after the Ghost/Hinata.

* * *

The Ghost/Hinata ran the the empty streets of Konoha since it was 11:00.

"Now I can do whatever I want!" The ghost/Hinata said while running in the rain.

"Hey ghost lady stop!" Naruto said and then ran up to Hinata/ghost.

"What do you want!"

"I want my girlfriend back!"

"Well too bad!"

_' how am i supposed to get the ghost out without hurting Hinata-chan! '_

Naruto finally caught up with the ghost/Hinata and then held her arm so she wouldn't escape."GET OUT OF HINATA-CHAN'S BODY NOW!" Naruto had a seriouse look on his face, that was REALLY scary.

"And what if I don't?Kill me?" the Ghost/Hinata said.

_'I hope this'll work!' _Naruto said and then his lips met the ghost/Hinata's lips, Hinata's eyes turned wide to closed.When they parted Hinata was back to normal.

"N-Naruto-kun what happened?" Hinata said blushing by what happened right now.

"The ghost took over your body and so I...Kissed you hoping that it will turn you back." Naruto said blushing at the part about the kiss.

"Oh." Hinata said and her little blush turned into a big crimson one.

"N-Naruto-Kun can y-you do me a favor." Hinata said eyes almost closed.

"Sure, what?"

"Catch me." Hinata said and fell into unconsiouseness. Naruto caught her and then carried her bridal style back to his house.

* * *

Naruto entered his house and saw that everybody was still unconsious.

_' I guess I'll put Hinata on my bed. ' _

Naruto went upstairs to his room and put Hinata on his queen sized bed. _' I guess i'll just lay daown next to her untill she wakes up.' _

Naruto said and he went to sleep.

* * *

NarutosGirl52:Hope you guys liked the chapter! I'm sooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update! I HOPE I will continue soon.But I think I will since I have sooo many idea's I...just have to write them down! 


	5. What are you doing here!

Desclaimer:No I don't Naruto...

NarutosGirl52:Well this is chapter 5

* * *

It was a cupple of days since Narutos party and Naruto was afraid to get into his house.

"Naruto...WHY ARE YOU SO SCARED TO GO INTO YOUR HOUSE!" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"HELLO! their is a ghost in my house!"

"WHO CARES!"

"I DO!"

"What are you guys doing?" Sasuke said comming up to Naruto and Sakura with his hands in his pockets.

"Well _NARUTO _here is afraid to go into his house." Sakura said while pointing to Naruto.

"Let me guess because of the ghost?"

Naruto crossed his hands over his chest,"Maybe."

"Fine.Well Sakura come with me inside to show Naruto that there is nothing inside."

"M-me?"

"Don't tell me your afraid too?" Sasuke said and looked at Sakura.

"No!" Sakura said as she went to Naruto's porch and opened the door to his house.

The three of them stuck their heard inside,and there sat the ghost on the couch except she didn't look as scary as before...and she was watching TV? She was wearing diffrent clothes,a short sleeved shirt and some jeans.

"AHHHHHH!" Sakura and Naruto screamed while Sasuke just covered his ears.

"Hey." the ghost said and then turned back to the TV.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke said and walk into the house.

"What do you think I live here."

"Actually, **I **live here." Naruto said and went over to the couch.

"Well you see, I died in this house and then my soul remained here." She said and smiled.

"Oh,then why didn't Naruto know you were here?"Sakura crossed her arms.

"I can make myself not visible."

"And why did you show up during Narutos party?" Sasuke asked.

"Well,there are two reasons why I did.First because I wanted a body, and two because I want to scare you guys shitless." She said and smiled.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"No, why are you guys asking me so many questions?"

"So, are you evil, or good." Sasuke asked.

"Good.I just miss having a solid body." She said and looked to the ground.

"Oh."they all said in unison.

"I'm not going to hurt you, come sit." She said and gestured for them to sit on the couches.

"So, how long had it been since you died?" Naruto asked.

"Idoiot! Don't ask her that!" Sakura said and hit Naruto on the head.

"No, it's ok.Well it's been..._10...18..._18 years."

"Oh...so 1 year before I moved in." Naruto said.

"So, how can you change clothes, your hair, and put on make-up?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...I don't know i just can."

"So, can you leave the house?" Sakura asked.

"I never tried." She said.

"Ok walk out the door." Sasuke said and then walked to the door.

"OK!" She said and ran out the door...

"Hey i'm out!" She said and started jumping up and down.

"You know what?" Naruto asked.

"What?"

"you don't look like a ghost you look ...real."Naruto said and smiled widlely.

"Thanks."

"Hey, why don't we go the the arcade." Sakura suggested.

"Ok"

* * *

They walked throught the streets of Konoha they passed a lot of stores and The ghost (Wich I will say her name later) was so happy to be out of the house.

"Ok here it is"Sakura said and pointed to a building that said 'aracde' they went inside and saw Ino, shika, and Chouji playing a game.

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" Ino said and then looked behind Sakura and saw the ghost, "Sakura watch out!" Ino said and then threw something at the ghost but it just went throught.

"Wait! Ino she's not bad she's good!" Naruto said and then looked at Ino.

"Oh...hehe sorry about that." Ino said and scratched the back of her head.

Shikamaru and Chouji finally finished playing their game and went over to them.

"Hey"Shikamaru said.

"Hello." Chouji said and then smiled at the ghost.

"How do you know that i'm not bad?" She said.

"We heard everything." Chouji said.

"Yeah.So what's your name?"Shikamaru asked.

They all turned to her,"My name is Sin."

"Nice name." Sasuke said.

"Thanks."

"So you guys want to play Dance Dance Revolution Max 2 with us?"Chouji asked.

"Hey, when did they get a new game?" Naruto asked.

"Two days ago." Shikamaru said.

"Oh"Naruto said.

"Ok, me against Sasuke!" Naruto said and pointed to Sasuke.

"Ok sure." Sasuke and Naruto got on the machine and then Sasuke clicked heavy mode and Naruto also picked heavy every body else just watched.

* * *

NarutosGirl52:So hope you like the chapter. I will update soon.Please tell me if the story if the chapter was good bad and can some of you TRY to give me some idea's...Oh well so tell me how you like the chapter good,bad,boring,funny, just tell me what you think.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Pizza and the mall

Desclaimer:No I don't own Naruto...

NarutosGirl52: I am sooooo sorry!!!1 I KNOW i havent updated the story in a long time...a REALLY long time...But I promise that i WILL get them out faster now... Oh and now they will probably be more detailed since now Im in 7th grade

* * *

"Are you sure that you should be picking heavy?" Shikamaru said standing next to Ino. _' why do i even care?' _

Naruto just laughed and said, "Of course! I am the great Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto then looked over to sakura.

"That proves it, he's lost it" Sakura said while holding her head in her hands.

Sasuke just smirked and said, "You cant lose what you never had."

"Hey! Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Fine!"

"How troublesome.."

"Well whatever, Im picking first!" Naruto said clicking the buttons and trying to look throught the songs, but he couldnt find one he like. "I dont really like any of these songs!"

"For the love of god just pick one already or get the hell off!" Ino said yelling to Naruto.

"Ok ok...hm...I'll pick this one!" Naruto said while clicking the pretty green button.

"He picked Breakdown...and they're in heavy...what an idiot.." Sin said, while waiting for the song to start.

The song started and then Sasuke was doing good but...Naruto wasn't doing all that well.He was loosing. Sin did a couple of hand seals and multiplied herself (yes before she died she was a ninja) Then she turned herself invisible and possessd Sasuke and Naruto, she made sasuke do bad and Naruto do good she was good at DDR. When the three songs were over she got out of thier bodies.

_'I am soo good'_ Sin thought while looking at her nails. She looked over to Naruto and Sasuke and laughed at what she saw .

"What happened?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke and holding his head. _'heh, bet Sakura will have to love me now!' _

"I don't know." Sasuke said also holding his head. _'crap...I lost to Naruto...how the HELL did that happen...whatever..'_

They both looked at the game and stared at it for a while.

"YAY! I WIN HA! I BEAT SASUKE!" Naruto said and then pointed to Sasuke.

"That's weird. I was beating you and then I, well whatever, who wants pizza?" Sasuke said and got off the metal dance pad.

Ino, Shika, and Chouji had to go somewhere so they couldn't go so it was just Sasuke,Naruto,Sakura, and Sin.

* * *

"So what do you guys want?" Sasuke said to the three that were behind him.

"I'll have one slice of pizza,cheese."Sakura said and then looked at Naruto.

"I'll have what I always get 5 slices of pepperoni!"Sasuke just looked at Naruto for a while.

"Ok maybe 6"

"And I can't eat." Sin said and started to laugh. _'god, I miss being alive..sometimes...heh, who am i kidding, I want to be alive again..'_

"Ok" Sasuke ordered all of the pizza Sakura Naruto and Sin decided to get a a table. " I WANA SIT AT THAT ONE!" Naruto said and rushed over to the nearest table.

"So Sin what do you want to do after this?" Sakura said and smiled at Sin.

"Well, I don't know what is there to do?"

"Mall,movies,shopping,other things."Naruto said and then Sasuke came with the pizza.

"Ok, there you go. Eat." Sasuke said and put the pizza on the table. Naruto grabbed the pizza and downed it all in one bite."Mmmm...that was some good pizza!"

"Naruto you idiot my pizza was in there too!!" Sakura yelled and slapped Naruto over the head.

"Oops, Sorry!"

"So guys, how bout we go to the mall?" Sin said and stood up, she grabbed her stuff and they all got out of the pizza place. "So, what is there to do at the mall?" Sin asked while they all walked twords the mall.

"Shop, hang out with friends, but things, look at clothes, A lot of things." Sakura said smiling and getting all excited," I just LOVE going to the mall and shopping."

"Cool." Sin said. They Finally got to the mall and then Suddenly Sasuke stopped. "Whats wrong Sasuke?" Sin asked. Sasuke pointed to a bunch of girls that were staring at him and whispering.

"OMG! It's Sasuke Uchiha!" One of the girls screamed, Sasuke ran into the nearest shop and Naruto,Sakura,and Sin followed.

"Does that happen EVERY time you come to the mall Sasuke!?" Sin said hiding behind a stack of clothes.

"Yes. Thats why I hate comming to the mall." Sasuke replied.

"I think they left." Naruto said while comming out from behing the clothes.

"Thank god!" Sakura sighed in relief, "So where do we go now?"

"Shop?"

"Sure!"

So while Sin and Sakura shopped (well..for Sakura lol) Naruto and Sasuke were sitting ona bench outside of the store. Sasuke was just sitting there watching the people walk around, and naruto was playing with his shoes.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"What."

"Wana go make out!"

"What!! NO!" Sasuke made a O,o face and just walked off. And Naruto was just rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

"God I just HAD to do that! his reaction was $priceless$!"

So after they all got out from the mall they all decided to go home, Naruto invited them to his house for dinner...AKA Ramen.

"So Naruto to you have any good movies?" Sakura said looking thre narutos DVD collection. _' wow, all these movies suck!'_

"Yeah, check the cabinet above the TV." naruto said while in the kitchen making dinner.

"Naruto! It's just a bunch of ramen!" Sakura yelled back.

"Oops, wrong one, The one NEXT to it!"

"Oh, ok nevermind."

"Hey guys how bout we watch Saw?" Sakura asked holding up the DVD in her hand.

"Sure" Sasuke replied.

"Ok." Sin said and went to go help Naruto in the kitchen,

"So Nauto...what are you doing?" Sin said walking into the kitchen.

"Making ramen." Naruto said, he picked up the knife but then accedentaly dropped it on Sin's foot.

"Ow! Naruto that hurt!" Sin said holding her foot,

"Opps sorr-- Hey! wait a second, how did you feel that!?" Naruto then touched her and she wasnt all ghosty-like anymore.

"How the hell!?"

* * *

Well that was chappie 6 hope you all liked, I really need some ideas so if you have any ideas please tell me! lolz

(I promise I will update soon, and if I dont someone can slap me ;;)


	7. Great! Just GREAT!

NarutosGirl52: Sorry for the um hold up, I was on vaca and went to go visit my dad in North Carolina! Well Hope you like!! (Ive decided to change one of the pairings from NaruxHina to NaruxSin if you dont agree just tell me and yeah...I'll do something about it )

Desclaimer: I do not owrn ANY of the ninjas that are in this story other than Sin so yeah...pickles...

* * *

omfg line..

_Recap: "Hey guys how bout we watch Saw?" Sakura asked holding up the DVD in her hand. _

_"Sure" Sasuke replied._

_"Ok." Sin said and went to go help Naruto in the kitchen,_

_"So Nauto...what are you doing?" Sin said walking into the kitchen. _

_"Making ramen." Naruto said, he picked up the knife but then accedentaly dropped it on Sin's foot._

_"Ow! Naruto that hurt!" Sin said holding her bleeding foot. _

_"Omg sorr-- Hey! wait a second, how did you feel that!?" Naruto then touched her and she wasnt all ghosty-like anymore. _

_"How the hell!?"

* * *

_

"W-what the hell?" Sin said and lifted up her hand, she looked at it and saw that she clouldn't see through it anymore . _' Wow its been 18 years already?' _She thought in her head, _"I guess that hokage was right...'_

"Um...are you okay?" Naruto said waving his hand infront of her face, she then jolted her head up and looked at Naruto.

"Oh! Sorry hehe...wow...it's been that long...?" Sin said scratching the back of her head, " So should we go and tell Sakura and Sasuke the news..?" Sin said and grabbed his hand.

Naruto blushed and said, " S-sure-" _'Wh-what is this feeling...get a grip Naruto!' _

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT!!!!" Sin yelled letting go of Naruto hand and jumping on the couch in between Sasuke and Sakura.

"WHAT!!! God do you have to yell so LOUD!?" Sasuke said holding his ear. _'God I think I went def...'_

"Yes, yes I do.." Sin said and Sakura giggled a bit. "Guess what I can do!"

"What?" Sasuke replied in an agravated tone..

"I can do this!!" Sin said and jumped into Sasuke's lap and gave him a BONE CRUSHING HUG. "C-cant breath l-loosing oxygen..." Sasuke said turning purple..

"See!?" Sin said and then got pushed off by Sasuke..."Not really" Sasuke said dusting his legs off.

"I can touch you guys now!...wait that didnt come out right..." Sin said holding her chin looking up...

"Oh my god! I just realised! Your not like a ghost thingy anymore!" Sakura yelled standing up.

"FINALLY!!" Sin yelled back. Sasuke had made his way over to Naruto and said, "Whats up with all the yelling?"

"I dunno maybe it's a girl thing...lets take my advice...let's get the hell outta here!" Naruto said running to the door. Sasuke just stood there and said, "WHATD YOU SAY? I CANT HEAR YOU ANYMORE!!" Sasuke said and started to panic and ran out of the house with naruto and closed the door behind him.

Sin and Sakura then stop jumping around hapily and said, "Hey...where'd they go...?"

"I duno maybe they went out to get pizza...so should we start the movie?" Sin said and walked over to the DVD player.

"Sure, im sure they wont take that long...right?" Sakura asked and looked over to the door that was now open. "Hey I thought Sasuke closed the door when he ran out.." Sakura said and walked over to close the door, but before doing so she looked around outside and then went back in.

"Yeah, im pretty sure he did...eh maybe the door is just being ghetto..." Sin said and then Sat on the couch with the popcorn.

A couple of minuted later Sin and Sakura decided that they should start the movie when Naruto and Sasuke come back from getting the pizza. So while waiting they decided to just watch some TV. Almost half an hour past before the door opened...

"Finally you guys are b-...Hey where are they.." Sakura said looking to the door that had just opened...but noone came inside.

"Ok this damn house is starting to creep me out.." Sin said and walked over to the door and closed it. When she closed it she saw a letter attached to the back of it.

"What the?" She unfolded the letter and read it.

"What is it?" Sakura said getting up and walking over next to her.

" You better lock all the doors and board the windows..." Sin said reading it out loud, the letter was written on white paper (duh...) and written in red ink...

"Ok im scared." Sakura said and started to look around the living room and jumped at ever little noise.

" Eh whatever it's probably just Sasuke and Naruto playing a joke on us...WELL IT'S NOT WORKING GUYS SO JUST COME ON OUT!" Sin yelled and looked around...nothing.

"I'll just call Naruto's cell." Sakura said and grabbed her purse and got out her phone.

_"Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Hi! You have reached the phone of NARUTO UZUMAKI! I suggest you bow to me because I WILL be your future hoka- _

_beep."_

"He didn't pick up..."Sakura said a little scared.

"Oh well they must have gone out for some ramen or someth-"

_SHOOM..._

"_Great!!_ Just GREAT the power went out!!" Sin said and started yelling some things out that could not be said...

"M-maybe someone hit a powerline or something?" Sakura said trying to think positive..but it wasn't really working... Sin walked over to the door that led to the basement and opened it...she started to go inside but noticed that Sakura wasn't following.

"Are you comming or not?" Sin said a little annoyed that she was with Sakura..._' I rather be here with Naruto...WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING..snap out of it Sin..a great cute guy like him could never love someome like me...' _Sin thought shaking her head.

"Are you CRAZY? We have no power someone could be down there waiting for us to go down there and then do horrible horrible thngs to us!! Plus we have no flashl-" Sakura said but then was shut up by Sin turning on her flashlight.

"Oh...Ok nevermind lets go down there..hehe.." So they walked down the stairs slowly and when they reached the bottom the heard a loud bang from upstairs, Sakura screamed and Sin ran upsatirs as fast as she could. When she got upstairs she then started laughing at the sight infront of her, Naruto laying ontop of Sasuke with dizzly eyes..

"Naruto...get the hell off of me!!" Sasuke said and pushed Naruto off of him.

"Ops sorry hehe." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. He loomed over to Sin and then stood up followed by Sasuke who just started to dust himself off.

"Where the HELL were you guys!?" Sin said and walked up to them. _"Wait that means that they arent the ones who left the note...holy crap...' _Sin thought to herself.

"Well you see after we ran out we got picked up by a bus full of mutated bunnies and we asked for a ride and then they took us aboard their airship and yeah..thats all i remember oh and then i woke up ontop of Sasuke.." Naruto said smiling...Sin sighed and looked over to Sasuke..

"Ok so what REALLY happened?" Sin said and then looked behind her into the dark basement...'_Oh yeah I left Sakura in the basement..eh probably fainted..' _

"Well I'll tell you later...but why are the lights out?" Sasuke said looking over to the basement..." Sin walked over next to Sasuke and said, "Well let's see...me and Sakura think that there is a crazy killer in the house and he wants to kill us because we found a letter and then the power went out.." Sin said and then said, "Creepy eh?"

"Yeah, just a little." Sasuke said and then walked into the basement to go and look for Sakura.

"So Sin...should we go and check upstairs to look around to see if anything's up there?" Naruto asked.

Sin looked over to Naruto and said, "Sure why not." So they went upstairs and looked around all of the rooms, they then walked to the room at the end of the hallway wich happened to be narutos, but when he tried to open it he found that it was locked..

"Well thats odd, I never lock my door." Naruto said and tried to open it again but it still wouldnt budge. _'Wait a second...my room doesnt even LOCK!!' _

"These are the moments I still wish I was a ghost thingy...I could just go through the door and see what the hell is behind it but no I cant anymore..." Sin said and then looked over to Naruto.

"Hold on let my try something...um Sin get outta of the way please I dont want you to get hurt." Naruto said blushing a little and so did Sin.

"Um ok." So Sin moved over to the side and Naruto charged at the door and his shoulder hit the door...but nothing happened. "Damn, and I thought that would work!" Naruto said and pouted.

"Move over little boy, let me show you how a real ninja does it." Sin said and moved Naruto out of the way playfully, she then charged at the door and it opened...she broke the door off its hinges! Naruto just stood there with his mouth open.

"H-how did you...d-damn...YOU BROKE MY DOOR!" Naruto said and looked at his 'preciouse' door.

"Oh well at least I got it open.."Sin and and dragged naruto into the room...they both looked around and saw that it looked normal...clothes all over the floor the bathroom door was closed and his closet looked like it threw up...

"Well it looks the same as it did before." Sin said and then looked around and sat on his bed. She then got up and pulled something from under her butt..."A ramen cup.? God Naruto you need a maid around here.." Sin said and then started to laugh.

"Hehe, yeah I guess I do." Naruto said and then sat next to Sin. "So Sin...before you were you know...a ghost, did you have someone that you know..liked?" Naruto said blushing a little bit.

"Hmmm...not really..well there was this one guy but now he's probably a crusty old man..." Sin said and then fell over laughing, "Wow...thats funny." Sin said. Naruto started to laugh a little but then fell over next to Sin. "So...um what do you think about me?" Naruto asked blushing. Sin was a little shocked at this question but then answered, " I think your a really great person..your cute and your a really good friend."

Naruto seemed a little shocked but then thought, _' a really good friend...I knew it..' _" So only as a friend and nothing else?" Naruto said and then closed his eyes a little afraid of the answer. Sin then stood up a little and then bent over, she kissed him on the lips and Naruto opened his eyes in shock, he kissed her back and then they broke apart.

"Does that answer your question?" Sin said smiling, Naruto was blushing a lot and so was Sin but neither could tell because they were still in the dark. "Um..so should we try to like um get the power back on?" Naruto said and then stood up and walked over to the door.

"Sure..I wonder what Sasuke and Sakura are doing?" Sin said as they walked downt the stairs. When they got downstairs they saw Sasuke and Sakura making out on the couch.

"HOLY CRAP!!" Sin yelled and shielded her eyes. While Sasuke and Sakura were so startled they fell off of the couch.. _'Well this is odd...' _Sin thought in her head and then started to laugh at Sasuke and Sakura when the stood back up.

"ahm, um...w-we were just...Oh what the hell we were making out so what?" Sakura said and then looked over to Sasuke and he looked like nothing had just happened. "So HOW did you guys end up making out?" Sin asked and crossed her arms with a smirk on her face.

"Um well..." Sakura began...

* * *

_"Flashback"_

_"Sakura...? Are you down here my love?" Sasuke said comming down the stairs with a flashlight in his hands.._

_"I am over here darling...I fear that there is a presence nearby and I cannot go on.." Sakura said with a hand gently placed upon her humongus forhead (LMAO)_

_"why do you say that my love?" Sasuke asked in a soft tone._

_"I have twistem my ankle and I cannot move it...go on Sasuke live a happy life...just leave me here to die!" Sakura said dramaticly. _

_"I cant! I love you far too much!" Sasuke said holding her in his arms._

_"Just do me one favor before I go." _

_"What is it my love?_

_"You see im still a vigin and--"_

_end "Flashback" _

"What...the HELL!? Thats not how is went!" Sasuke yelled and then said, " Ok i'll tell you guys how it REALLY went." Sasuke said and then glared playfully at Sakura.

* * *

_"Flashback"_

_"Yo woman ya down heya or wat!?" Sasuke said comming down the stairs with a flashlight in his hand. _

_"Im ova here now get me the hell outta of dis place before I bust a cap in yo ass!!" Sakura said laying on the floor. _

_"Okay okay Im commin damn woman keep ya pantiez on we aint even in bed yet!" Sasuke said and then picked her up bridal style._

_"Oooo Sasuke when did you get so manly!" Sakura said and pulled outta gun_

_"Now like I say get me da hellz outta heya befo I bust a cap in yo ass!" _

_"I cant stan it anymo lets do it rii here an now" _

_"I be waitin for you to say tha all lon--" _

_end "flashback" _

"Thats is NOT how it went either!"

"Yes it was!!"

"No it wasnt!!"

"Yes it w--"

"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!!! God you two sound like old farts fighting for prune juice...Ok now we gotta get the power back on and THEN you guys can argue like old farts!!" Sin said and then walked into tha basement...a couple of munutes later the power went back on and they were all happy.

"Ok so what do we do now?" Naruto said and the sat on the couch. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura and said, "How about we call it a night already it's already...2:33 in the morning! Wow.." Sasuke said a little shocked.

"But what about the crazy person thats in the house, he might kill us in out sleep of something!"Sakura yelled at all of them.

"Why dont you guys stay the night?...or morning whatever..." Naruto said. Sin giggled and then agreed. They all agreed and stayed in a diffrent room. And when morning came...it was a BIG surprise...

* * *

NarutosGirl52: So yeah...HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THE CHAPPEI I WILL UPDATE AS SOON ASS POSSIBLE!!!!

Sasuke: Why the HELL do you have to be so loud!!

NarutosGirl52: ..BECAUSE I AM EXCITED THAT ON FEBRUARY 22nd IM GOING TO SEE MCR AND BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT!!!

Sasuke:...Whatever...

Naruto: Review please!


	8. Chappie under construction

NarutosGirl52: IM SOOOO SORRY! I havent updated sooner! My comp was down and noone would let me use their computers! Well anyway Hope you like!!

Ok...I finished this a while ago and Fanfiction was being gay so that was part of the delay ;;

Desclaimer: I dont own Naruto...Cause if I did there would be a lots of yaoi..

* * *

"Naruto...Hey Naruto wake up...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD NARUTO WAKE THE HELL UP!!!" Sin yelled throwing Naruto out of bed, he landed on the floor with a loud _thump._

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!" Naruto said jumping up from the ground, he was only in his boxers causing Sin to turn slightly pink.

"Well you wouldnt wake up when we called you for breakfeast so I came up here to wake you up!" She looked over to his clothes on the floor, " Now get dressed and hurry up bofore I eat your ramen!" Sin then walked downstairs to the kitchen where Sakura was 'trying' to make conversation with Sasuke.

"Then when I tried to eat it, it attacked me-" Sakura said in the middle of a 'conversation'.

Sin stopped at the bottom of the satirs and staired at the two of them, "I dont wana know.." She then walked over to the counter and looked at the ramen, they were done so she put them in bowls and put them on the table. Naruto was already down at the table having a stairing/glairing contest with Sasuke. She looked over to Sakura and they both rolled their eyes.

Sin put the bowls on the table and Naruto attacked the ramen, Sakura ate them normally and Sasuke was just staring at Naruto, "So what the hell do you guys wanta do today!" Sin said in her normal cheery voice.

"Well I was thinking at we could just walk around Konoha and see if we find anything to do.." Sakura said putting her bowl aside...the ramen looking untouched.

"Hey Sakura want that?" Naruto said with ramen hanging out of his mouth, " Um No.." Sakura said pushing the bowl twords him he ate it all in one bite.

"OH COME ON NARUTO!! You didnt have to eat the bowl too!!" Sin said angrily looking at Narutos face now filled with fear," Im so sorry please dont hurt me!!" Naruto said crawling under the table. Sin then calmly sat down, "Thats better,"

"Well, last night I got a call from Ino and she said that her and couple of other friends were going down to a teen night club and they were wondering if we wanted to go!" Sakura said cheerily.

"Oh hell yeah! We're gona party tonight!" Sin said standing up doing a little dance, "What are you DOING?" Sasuke said looking at Sin like she had a bazzilion heads.

"Well Im excited! I havent gone out to party in lord knows how long and Im just excited!" Sin said as she stopped dancing and thought for a moment, _'What the HELL am I supposed to wear...hehe..time to go shopping...' _Sin thought with a grin on her face, when she came back to reality Sasuke,Sakura, and Naruto were all looking at her with scared looks on their faces..

"Why do you have a grin on your face?" Naruto asked a little scared.

"I say we go shopping!" As soon as Sin said that Sasuke and Naruto ran out of the house and never looked back..."I say thats a yes!"

* * *

Saskura and Sin went to the mall and went inside to look for clothes, little did they know that they were being followed. They went into a lot of stores but couldnt find anything. They then walked to Hottopic and Sin ran in, "OMG I LOVE THIS STORE!!" Sin yelled and then ran all over the place, she bought something and ran back out where Sakura was.

"Hey Sakura how come you didnt go in?" Sin said sitting nect to Sakura that was sitting on a bench, "Ew, that place scares me! Its all full o f WEIRD people..." Sakura said getting the shivers, Sin just sent her a glare but she didnt notice.

"Well anyway, so Sin what did you get?" Sakura exclaimed looking into her bag, Sin then snatched it away and said, "Its a secret!" Sin winked and then went to go and help Sakura find something to wear.

After a while they finally finished shopping and went to walk back to Sin's house, on the way there they were stopped by a couple of guys, "Hey babes where're you goin' "

* * *

One of them said to them, " None of your buisness you dumbass now move!" Sin said and tried to get past him but he didnt budge. "You know ladies, I can show you a good time," He said looking them both up and down, "Well so can my grandpa now MOVE" Sin said then she kicked him on the side of the head and he fell to the floor.

"You b-" He started but Sin jumped on him and punched him in the face knocking him out. "Wow...Sin I never knew you could fight like that!"Sakura exclaimed looking at the heap of crap on the floor.

"There is a lot of things you dont know about me" Sin said giving a smirk and walking down the street with Sakura after her. They walked by a Tatoo and Pierce shop and Sin sopped.

"Hey Sin whats wrong," Sakura said looking at her looking into the shop with a huge smile on her face, "Sin! You wouldnt!"

"Of course I would!" Sin said running into the store.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto

"I wonder what the girls are upto.." Naruto said walking next to Sasuke who just looked at him, "LIke I know?" So they kep on walking until they ended up at the tatoo parlor.

"Haha, for a minute I thought I saw Sin in there...but I know she would never..." Naruto started but then looked inside again only to see Sin getting a peircing. "HOLY CRAP SASUKE IT **_IS_** SIN!" Naruto and Sasuke ran into the shop to see Sin with a lip ring.

"Hi guys!" Sin said as if nothing was wrong.

"Whoah...Hey thats kinda cool!" Naruto said comming over to her and poking it. "OW! Naruto! Dont touch it...it's still sore." Sin said holding her lip. Sasuke was over talking to Sakura about random stuff.

"Your not gona get any peirceings, right?" Sasuke said looking at Sakura who was deep in thought, "Maybe" Sakura looked at Sasuke's shocked expression and then started to laught, "Im only kidding." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief, "Of course not."

* * *

Later at the club/party/thingy

Naruto and Sasuke arrived together because Sin and Sakura said that they would get their own ride over to the club. When they got there Sasuke was wearing: Black jeans and a black shirt with a black jacket that went under his ass, while Naruto was wearing: Black jeans with a white shirt and a black jacket with a black hat with a red line going through it. When they got there almost everyone that they knew was there.

"Woah look at all of the people!!" Naruto said in awe at how big the place was he looked over and there was a dancefloor and a bar (no alchohol included...) he looked over and saw Hinata and the rest of her team.

Naruto ran over to them and left Sasuke all by himself looking around for something to do and trying not to get molested by a bunch of crazed fangirls, "Hey Hinata!" Naruto said and then flashed her one of his oh so famous smiles causing Hinata to blush.

"H-hi Naruto.." Hinata said in a cute little voice, _' Wow, Hinata is so cute...wait! wait! WAIT! I thought I liked Sin! Oh my god please dont tell me I have feelings for Hinata...or have I always had feelings for her..' _Naruto thought in his head spacing out for a bit.

"N-naruto are y-you alright?" Hinata said waving a hand shily infront of his face, "Oh yeah sorry, I just space out for a sec." Naruto said blushing a bit. He looked hinata up and down and saw what she was wearing, she was wearing a blue skirt that went to her knees and a strapless black shirt with a sweater that went over it.

"Whoah! Whos that!?" Kiba said drooling and looking at the entrance, causing shino and Naruto to look over. They looked over and then saw Sakura standing at the doorway, "Oh, thats Sakura.." Naruto said looking over to Kiba.

"I mean the one next to her..!" Kiba said moving Narutos head and pointing next to Sakura to see Sin. "Oh, thats Sin, shes one of my friends." Naruto said looking back over to kiba.

"Well, shes hot!" Kiba said walking over to her. Sin was looking around and she was wearing a black skirt that went to almost above her knee that was torn at the bottom, and she was wearing a black corset that had designs at the bottom and tied in the back. She looked around and saw Naruto and walked over to him and just walked by Kiba.

"Hey Naruto!" Sin said and then looked over to Hinata, "Hi! My names Sin! I dont think I've met you before..." Sin said holding out her hand and Hinata took it, "My n-names H-hinata nice to meet you." Hinata said and then looked over to Naruto who was looking Sin up and down, "Whoah sin when did you get that!?" Naruto said and started to blush, making Hinata feel a little sad and jelouse.

"Oh this! I got it at hottopic earlier!" Sin said and then walked over to Sasuke, "Hey Sasuke!" Sin then popped over next to Sasuke making him drop his drink.

"Oh great, it's Sin...what do you want?" Sasuke said then looked at what she was wearing, "Interesting outfit Sin." Sasuke said and then smirked. Ino and Sakura came over to them and 'tried' to start a conversation with Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" Ino said and then attacked him, Sakura just started to laugh and Sin tried to help him but Ino wouldnt get off. So Sin just left him there and started to laugh, she walked over to Shino and started to have a conversation with him.

"Hey Shino!" Sin said and walked up to Shino and put her arm around him, "Hey Sin, Whasup?" Shino said and then turned his head to see Sin.

"Eh, nothing much just here trying to find something to do. So hows life been." Sin said and then started to laugh, She looked over at Shino who was looking at her like she had two heads, "Sorry it's just that Your so quiet and Im so loud and yeah...I thought it was kinda funny." Sin said and started to get off of Shino.

Sin looked over at the crowd and saw a couple of people dancing...more like having a dance-off, "OMG I got to see this.." Sin walked over to the dance floor to se Sakura and Ino having a dance off, "Wow, those girls do NOT know how to dance..."Sin said and started to laugh, Sakura and Ino heard and stopped dancing.

"So you think you can do better?" Ino said with her hands on her hips, "Um yeah!" Sin said and then started to dance, she danced really good and then she ended up wining the dance-off.

"How do you like th-" Sin started them was hit in the back of the head with something very hard. Sasuke and Naruto went over to her and saw that there was a guy who knocked Sin out along with Sakura and Hinata, he picked them and ran out with them, "Hey! Come back here!" Naruto yelled and ran out with Sasuke following after him, Kiba also saw them and ran out with Shino behind him. They ran out and saw that the guy was gone, along with Sakura and Sin.

"Damn! Where the hell is he!?" Sasuke said as he looked around along with the other three guys that were looking around franticly for the two girls. After about an hour of looking around the whole town they couldnt find any trace of them they all sat down on the curb and sat in silence.

"Damn! If he touches one HAIR Hinata's or Sin's heads I SWEAR Hes not gona live to see the next day!" Naruto yelled to no one in particular. Sasuke looked over to Shino and Kiba who were talking with each other.

"Why would he take Hinata and Sin? They better be alright!" Kiba said walking back and forth from one side of the street to the next, "Well, they are good looking girls..I dont know why he kidnapped Sakura though..." Shino said and Kiba tried to hold back a laugh.

"Because she's beautiful and nice and shes perfect.." Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He was thinking to himself and watching the others talk about how they would get them back.

* * *

With Hinata,Sakura, and Sin

"W-where am I...?" Sin woke up and tried to sit up but found that she was tied up and couldnt move. She looked around and couldnt see anything she then tried to move around and felt someone, she looked a little closer and saw that it was Hinata.

"Hinata! Wake up!!" Sin said trying to shake her but she wouldnt wake up, "Hey look its Naruto" Sin said calmly and Hinata woke up.

"S-sin..where are we...?" Hinata said trying to stand up but couldnt, "Why is it so dark in here?" Hinata said and looked all around the room. Sin looked at her and didnt answer, she heard a noise from outside of the door and then told Hinata to get down, they both got down and then the door opened.

"So boss what do you want me to do to them?"

"Hm, tie them to the chair and wait for them to wake up.."

"Ok boss want me to get the knives or the scissors out for you boss?"

"The knives will do."

"Ok boss whatever you s-" The guy was inturrupted by Hinata sneezing.

"Oh, I see we have one who is awake. Get me my knife." The one who said this had a mask over his face and a hat on so none of them could see his face.

"W-what a-are y-you g-going to d-do??" Hinata said trying her best to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"You'll see."

* * *

NarutosGirl52:

Well, That chapter sucked so bad...Well please review and PLEASE give me some ideas...just one!?? Lol Well anyway I PROMISE the next xhapter will be better and if it isnt I give you all permission to slap me with a fish so...REVIEW!!

-NarutosGirl52


	9. Authors Note

Ok...I got some reviews saying that people would rather have Hinata with Naruto. And yeah Im starting to think so too. So Im going to change the last chappie cause I thought it just SUCKED SO BADLY.

So I have decided to make Sin not end up with anybody and have Naruto and Hinata end up togeather..just wanted to say that because yeah...And if ANYONE could give me some ideas that would be really great because I have a HUGE case of writers block and for some goddamn reason I cant think of ANYTHING, so Im gona take off the last chapter and make a new better one I promise.

So yeah, I need help badly. Cause I can already see that this effin fic is going downhill fast, Ah dont worry Ill find someway to make it better I promise! ;;

Oh yeah and sorry for the slow updates, maybe I should just delete this fic..

-NarutosGirl52-


End file.
